


Shower time

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bathtub, Cute, F/M, FUCK, Fanfiction, Fetish, Fic, Fiction, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kink, Leader, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, One Shot, Orgasm, Sex, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Shy, Sohn Hyunwoo - Freeform, cock - Freeform, cum, daddy - Freeform, kpop, male orgasm, shower, showering, shownu - Freeform, vaginal orgasm, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	Shower time

Shownu had headed to the shower about five minutes ago, or maybe it had been ten, you’d lost count. Sitting on the couch in the living area of the dorms, you found yourself having to pee, so you tried squeezing your thighs together and letting your head fall back. You thought that if you shut your eyes tight enough, it would go away. Kihyun had suggested you go into the bathroom where Shownu was showering and just pee there, but the thought of being in the same room with him nude, regardless of the shower curtain separating him from view, made you blush darkly and turn into a stammering mess. Still, the fact remained that you were about to pee your leggings and didn’t think you’d make it much longer.

With coaxing words from Kihyun and Minhyuk, who had been sitting on either side of you on the couch, you nodded and slowly got up, making sure to keep your legs tightly together so that you didn’t embarrass yourself. Moving down the hall, you could hear the water from the shower and it made you feel like you might lose this battle. Grunting, you found your way to the bathroom easily, slipping in with the intention to get right in, pee, and get out with minimal exposure. You’d keep your eyes closed the entire time if you had to.

Stepping into the bathroom, you shivered at the feeling of cold tile on the soles of your feet. Staring down at them, you wrinkled your brows and let your gaze travel back up—and there he was. Shownu hadn’t been in the shower, not yet apparently. He was just standing there, completely nude, looking at himself in the mirror, touching at the warm tan of his skin. You squeaked out a surprised sound and put your hands over your face, “I’m sorry! I can come back later, I just wanted to pee!” You said aloud, feeling warm hands on your wrists moments after.

Shownu pulled your hands down and smiled sweetly, “It’s okay, Y/N.” He wasn’t even remotely trying to cover himself, the length of his body lined in perfectly curved muscle and he was not unimpressive in other areas, the thick lines of his body leading your eyes down until they would widen and snap back up to his face—there was no way you were going to be able to hold in your pee at this rate, not with the tingles rushing down to your core. You didn’t say a word, but he continued to smile, raising his brows, “Here. Go and use the toilet…and then get into the shower with me, hm? It’ll be fun.”

You could have passed out right there. Even as he moved away from you and got into the shower himself, you couldn’t believe this was happening. You moved across the room in the most clumsy and uncoordinated way, quickly pushing down your pants and sitting on the toilet. You felt like you peed for years and you were very bashful about it. Blushing into the palms of your hands, you could have died from embarrassment. Giving yourself the quickest pep talk, you finished peeing and managed to stand, slowly pushing your clothes off, sitting them on the counter before padding to the shower, fingers trembling as they pulled back the curtain and you slipped in. This might be the death of you.

Shownu’s eyes were on you immediately and he stepped toward you, looking you over with the most predatory of expressions. If it hadn’t been for the hot water, he would have seen you blushing from head to toe, but he didn’t mind and only came closer, “Wow, Y/N, you look so sexy…. like this. Wet…and naked.” He whispered and ran a hand over your shoulder, pushing back dampening hair. You swore you’d die right there.

Within seconds, he had you against the tile of the shower, his hips pressing to yours, “I’ve wanted you like this since the first time I saw you, but…that’s not polite.” He whispered, running hands up your sides and then back down to your waist, flexing as he hooked his arms around you and lifted you up off your feet. With a heavy breath, you locked your legs around Shownu and arched to him, his lips finding your chest, his skin slick and hot against your own. Your thighs trembled, and you moaned softly, “Shownu…I—”

“Shh.” He said against your skin, hands rubbing at your back, his hips gently pressing forward and against your center, his kisses trailing from your chest and up toward your collar, covering your neck and ear with affection. You were dizzy by the time his lips met your own, those plush tiers driving you even more crazy, your hands stressed at his broad shoulders. “You drive me crazy.” He breathed and you suddenly felt him against you, hard as stone and throbbing densely. Your heart picked up its pace, hammering against your chest. Fuck.

It took the dropping of his hands to your backside, one quick spread and he shoved up, hilting inside of you immediately. You cried out in a mingling of pleasure and slight discomfort at the stretch, but he groaned loudly into the crook of your neck. His hips began to move, slow at first, but the thick of it all made you see stars, even at a gentle pace. You arched from the cool tile of the wall and pressed tightly to him, holding on for dear life, your head back and lips open, each thrust pulling lewd moans from you, your mouth dry even in the damp air of the shower.

As his thrusts picked up, he shoved you against the wall a bit harder, the wet slapping of your skin resonating. His breath became more ragged and you swore you couldn’t see straight, so you would just shut your eyes tightly. Your breathing became faster, your chest heaving as you poured loud moans into the air, his hips rolling to drive himself deep inside of you with every thrust.

“I’m so fucking close…” He warned, “Oh, fuck, I’m going to cum…” His thrusts became rather erratic and you were shaking with the way those words affected you. You couldn’t handle the pleasure anymore and then, like a flood, you came undone. Gasping, your legs locked tighter around him and you shook with orgasm, your muscles spasming as you cried out. He held fast as your muscles milked his own orgasm from him, coaxing him. With a surprised shout, he groaned, “Fuck!” and his hips jerked forward before he pulled out and dropped a hand beneath you to stroke quickly, shaking as he shot ropes of cum against the wall of the shower.

Muscles flexed, he allowed the tremble of his muscles to work through the aftershock as he focused on kissing you affectionately, the both of you well worked and panting. His smile stretched across his face as he leaned back to look into your eyes, cheeks eclipsing his eyes cutely, “Mm…” He couldn’t think of words, so he just held you, that smile only widening.

Outside the door, the other six members piled on top of each other to listen, Jooheon chuckling behind his hand as Changkyun scolded him for being too loud. Kihyun pressed his ear to the door and blinked, his eyes wide and face red, while Hyungwon sat back and rattled something about how they shouldn’t be doing this because its inappropriate. Wonho stood behind Hyungwon and seemed to be in disbelief of what he could hear, motioning to Minhyuk who couldn’t stop giggling to save his life.

A few minutes would pass and the shower curtain could be heard opening. Kihyun hopped up and shoved them out of the way, shooing them towards the door, “Go, go! He’s coming.” He whispered rather loudly.

“Wouldn’t be the first time today.” Minhyuk teased, running out behind them.

“Don’t be gross!” The others called out in unison, disappearing down the hall.


End file.
